


Keith and the Giant's Stalk

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I did have a more serious title, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Size Difference, Size Kink, but I love puns, giant lance, smuuuuuuutttttttt, this is where I start doing folktales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Keith saw a chance and took it. With a handful of beans, Keith ran, not looking for a home, just looking to get away. Finding a home with a giant in the sky was more than the omega had bargained for.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223141
Comments: 14
Kudos: 390





	Keith and the Giant's Stalk

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I started these off with Little Red Riding Hood. If I post folktale ones in between the disney princessesque fairytales ones it's not weird. (the princess ones have too much ploooooot. This is just 10K foreplay and smut)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

**Keith and the Giant's Stalk**

**(An A/B/O Klance Fairytale)**

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith was starving.

That was the only reason he’d sold the cow for the handful of beans he now held in his hands. It was a sickly cow and he’d technically stolen it from Housemother Honerva back at the farms. He was one of only a handful of omegas left in her care and he knew what would happen to them once they were legally adults. There had already been a few close calls for Keith now that his birthday had passed. However, it had only been betas from the pleasure houses in the city who had come inquiring and they were not willing to pay Honerva's virgin pricing. 

Since her farm was starving, Honerva had sent Keith off with the cow telling him to find an alpha or a brothel while he was at it and bring back the money. Keith thought her an idiot. She’d given him free rein, he wasn’t coming back even if he was due for a heat by tomorrow night. Knowing that was the only reason she'd even let him go.

There was plenty of farmland surrounding the city. On the opposite side of Honerva’s, on the other side of the city, were deep forests where wood was farmed and animals hunted. There were caves and old shacks. They were all far away from the omega orphan farms. Keith felt he could hole up there for his heat as long as he had some food. Water, he could get from a stream. Honestly speaking, the beans weren’t enough, but they were more than the meals he got from Honerva during his heats and that was only if the merchant had lied to Keith. 

One scrawny diseased white cow for five magic beans. 

Either way, it wasn’t a fair trade so Keith didn’t feel cheated if the beans turned out to be just beans. He’d rather a quick meal than risk the scent of his preheat being picked up my a shameful alpha willing to follow him into the forest because he took too long to sell a cow. 

With the beans added to the simple lunch Keith brought and a single bag of nesting material he’d stolen from Honerva, Keith made his way into the woods. 

The deeper Keith went, the safer he felt, but he did not see a single cave. He risked climbing a small cliff overhanging a large stream that ran into town and found a small abandoned shed. He could see a house some yards away with a new shed build close. He didn’t dare to see if the house was also abandoned. For the days he’d be vulnerable, this was enough and so he went to gather water and found a place to plant one bean as the merchant had told him to. 

Keith did not immediately eat the other beans. Instead, he partook in the measly lunch he’d fought Honerva for of a pickled mess and stale bread before making his nest in the shed. 

Keith’s heat did not come that night and for that he was grateful, but he could feel the pre-heat boiling under his skin and knew he wouldn’t be lucky a second night. He stayed in bed hidden and comfortable until it grew too hot and he finally ventured to the stream. Only, emerging from the shed, Keith noticed growing on the bank was a thick green beanstalk. 

Glancing towards the house not far off in the trees, Keith assumed it was abandoned for how else had there been no commotion over this new growth until now. Keith thought to raid the house, but perhaps the owners were simply out of town. Besides, he was far more curious about this beanstalk.

Should he cut it down? He could store a few pieces in his bag and keep it for a few days or at least have a meal of it and head off for a new place to nest before the night came. It wouldn’t be wise to sleep so near an obvious marker. 

Or perhaps it was more than just a beanstalk? Keith couldn’t see the top of it since the day was cloudy and threatened rain, but there could be something much tastier growing. 

Keith didn’t see the harm in taking an hour to explore the stalk. With only his bag strapped to him, Keith started the climb. 

An hour later, Keith still couldn’t see the top.

Another hour and Keith had to stop for a drink and considered going back down. Stubbornness had him continuing. After all, he’d already been proven that the merchant had not lied. There could be something good at the top. 

Another hour.

And another. 

Preheat made Keith’s muscles ache, but he’d fought through worse living with Honerva. 

When Keith reached the cloud line, he felt a fantastic sense of accomplishment. When a child, he’d dreamed of touching the clouds. Here he was. They felt wet and cold, quite good against his heated skin, but somehow solid. They moved past him slowly and then Keith saw, in the distance, a sort of building shaped from clouds. 

Keith clung to the beanstalk as the castle floated closer and closer to him with the wind. He held his hand out and felt something nudge it. Though there looked to be rain coming, the wind didn't move fast and so Keith wasn't hurt and was able to pat the cloud to find that this one was solid. Feeling around, he found a few more solid clouds. He was terrified of falling yet Keith still climbed higher on the beanstalk and stepped onto the cloud. It held and Keith found another not more than than a leg spread away. Then another. And another.

Slowly, Keith made his way across the solid clouds, glancing back just to make sure the wind was still pushing the clouds towards the beanstalk in the same lazy way. Ahead of him, the castle grew closer and closer until suddenly he stood before it. 

The building was made of the same solid clouds as the walkway but had a gate closing in the view of a massive courtyard. The gold poles that made up the gate were spread out in squares a third of Keith’s size. He got on his knees and easily squeezed through one of the bottom squares and was amazed upon the wonders inside. 

Just the courtyard of the castle was amazing. On top of blankets of gray and white clouds grew flowers and trees Keith had never seen before. They looked to be made out of crystal and metal and yet couldn't be for they were organic and alive. There were even stone like blocks carved into fountains and large statues. 

Keith kept to the shadows of the courtyard, but still marveled at it. He’d never had a heat-induced delusion, but he imagined something like this would come from one. 

There was a mighty door that led into the main castle, but Keith avoided it in favor of a cracked opened window. He had to stretch his body and jump just to reach the ledge. He pulled himself up and glanced inside. It looked to be a window into a workroom with a forge off to the side. Keith wanted to call it small, but everything inside looked just a tad too big. 

Like it was made for giants. 

But, there was gold inside and Keith knew even one piece could grant him a heat room in any town, secure from even Honerva if she came looking for him. It wouldn’t be worth it for today, but next month he doubted the funds for one would be in his grasp.

With his mind made up, Keith squeezed beneath the crack of the window and entered the empty room. 

Or so he’d thought it as empty. 

In actuality, a cow stood off in a cove not viewable from the window. It appeared just like a normal cow and stared at Keith with the usual uncaringness the sickly cow he’d sold in the city had. However, as Keith approached, he noticed buckets laid out beside the cow. They were all filled with solid gold, one still hardening, shifting as Keith picked it up. 

A cow that milked gold?

Keith wondered how he could get this cow down the beanstalk. He wouldn’t be able to, but perhaps one of these pails would be enough, but they were too heavy. Instead, Keith grabbed the pail that was hardening and poured some of the liquid gold out until it was half-filled then attached its handle to his bag strap. With that done, he turned to see what else he could grab before the wind pushed the castle too far from his beanstalk.

The rest of the room was set up like a workstation with a case showing fine pieces that glittered under Keith’s greedy gaze. He approached the case and just as he reached out to touch a pair of gold bangles, his ears were molested by a screech and then a roar. 

Keith looked around the room with his hands on his ears. The source came from behind him on a shelf that faced the jewelry case. A harp inlaid with blue gems, with its column and crown shaped into the image of a lion, was vibrating with noise Keith never thought possible from simple strings. He could see the head of the harp growling at him and the notes’ vibrations made him quiver making his journey back to the window slow. Keith stumbled as he hurried, but just as he reached the window, a large hand appeared and slammed it closed from the outside. 

Keith’s heart raised. His legs gave out beneath him and he looked around the room quickly. He couldn’t hear anything other than the harp’s alarm. It made it hard to concentrate. Quickly, Keith ducked under one of the work tables and hoped that was enough. 

Heavy footsteps marched into the room. They made their way to the bookcase where the harp played. Keith watched them, a hand over his mouth. The feet were twice his own in length and covered in slippers made of expensive silks in a pleasant blue. Then their owner began to talk, a cooing noise directed at the harp. 

“Now, Blue, my beauty, my girl, what music are you making? Has another blackbird found its way into my shop and seen to take my hard work to decorate its nest with?”

The harp stopped the roaring and played a few angry notes. 

“Oh, I see. Not a blackbird, hmm. Well, let’s calm down now, you’re much prettier when you sing.”

Slowly, the harp’s growls turned to a soft melody. Without the pressure of its harsh vibrations, Keith felt his breathing relax. He was still scared, but there was another effect accompanying this new song. It was beautiful but sad, longing. It made Keith feel tragically and beautifully lonely. 

Keith took caution when poking his head out from beneath the table. 

A giant of a man stood in an ocean blue robe cradling the lion harp in his large hands. He plucked its strings with finely manicured nails on long tan fingers. Each movement was slow and precise but flowed into the next. The giant caressed the harp’s strings like a lover enticing their love and plucked them like a man who knew how to keep a promise. 

And Keith felt warm. 

Preheat was settled deep in Keith’s skin. The signs of it beginning to soak into his breeches. 

Fear always accompanied thrill. Looking for danger on the farm was the only way Keith had felt alive. And now here he was at the mercy of some monster. 

A beautiful monster. 

The giant’s fingers slowed and he began to hum softly. Then, he opened his eyes and stared straight at Keith. 

They were blue. Bluer than his robes and his shoes. 

“Fee-fi-fo-fum,” the giant hummed placing the harp back on the shelf as it continued to play softly on its own. “I smell the scent of an omega’s bum.”

Immediately, Keith ducked back beneath the table. The giant only had to move across the room and squat down to meet Keith’s eyes again. 

“There you are my little blackbird. Come out so we can see what debts you owe me,” the giant said and reached beneath the table. 

Keith tried to escape, but his leg was grabbed and he found himself dangling upside down in the giant’s grasp. His face came into contact with the tied sash on the giant's robe and he got a full whiff of alpha. Keith tried to squirm away. 

“Calm down now, it’s not as if I can eat you,” said the giant.

“You can’t,” Keith agreed. The giant appeared no taller to him than a young child to a tall adult. Still, for however beautiful this monster was, he was terrifying in the same measure. 

Marks of blue like tattoos crawled at the sides of his face a different shade from his eyes. They were becoming, playing contrast on his tan skin. His hair was a normal brown, but didn’t distract from the angular shape of his face and kept the large ram-like horns he had from being overbearing with their overabundance of decorative metals and gems. His long fingers were also covered in jewelry made with gems and gold.

“So certain of yourself. Do you even know what I am, human omega?”

“Giant,” Keith answered trying to swallow down his fear. 

“Ah, do tales of our kind still exist among you human? I’m afraid I’m far more than a giant. I’m a sky demon, by far the fairest of giant kind. But how did such a small omega come to be in my domain?” 

Before Keith could respond, the giant shook him. His bag fell open and the cloth he held the magic beans in unfolded spilling them across the floor along with the remnant of Keith’s food and a single dagger with a jeweled hilt. The giant looked at the floor then righted Keith only to swing him over a shoulder so he could crouch and pick up the beans and the knife. Then, he began to walk. 

“Hey, where are you taking me?” Keith asked. “Put me down!”

“Does the little thief think he can ask things of me?”

“A-at least give me back my knife,” Keith pleaded. He understood he was in the wrong, but he’d hidden that dagger from Honerva for so many years. He didn’t remember a time when he wasn’t an orphan, but he’d always carried the knife with him. 

“Certainly,” the giant said, “as soon as I’m sure you won’t stab me with it.”

All Keith could do was settle down. He was in pre-heat and so close to an unmated alpha. It wouldn’t do to hurry the start of his heat and stress would do that. 

The halls of the castle in the clouds were white but more solid than the stones that made up the outside. For all the jewelry Keith had seen in the workroom, the halls were sparsely decorated -- white with gold inlays and gold frames on tapestries and paintings of more horned giants as well as sceneries more familiar to Keith. 

“Oh, my town,” Keith blurted out when passing a painting of the famous clock tower Keith could see even from out on the farm with Honerva. 

The giant paused and turned to look at the painting. “Yes, I suppose the wind was blowing this way.”

And then they continued until they reached a very large room that reminded Keith the throne rooms he’d seen in the youngsters’ picture books at the farm. The giant removed Keith from his shoulder and plopped him on a blue and red striped carpet runner that covered the hall. Then, with a swirl of his robe, he plopped in a large gold and velvet chair, legs crossed to show off one muscled long tan leg, and stared down at Keith quite bored.

“So you managed to get your hands on sky climbing beans, I see.”

Keith bowed his head but kept his eye on the dagger still in the giant’s hand. “I didn’t think they’d work. I planned to eat them.”

The giant laughed. “You would have died. Good thing you planted one out of curiosity. You know, curiosity can get you hurt.”

That was true and Keith knew it, yet he’d lived in danger all his life, The feel of it was the only thing he really knew anymore. “Will you kill me?”

“I don’t like killing,” the giant said and reached forward. 

Unconsciously, Keith moved his hand to block. However, the giant simply placed the knife down by Keith and plucked the bucket half-filled with gold from Keith’s bag strap. 

“I’ll be keeping the beans as I fear you really will eat them or meet another of my kind with less of a host’s skills if you climb another. Still, there is the matter that you did try to steal from me. If you had simply wandered in I would have been ecstatic to entertain you, I quite love it and I get so few guests. But, you see, gold and jewels are my livelihood. Sky demons are prideful giants. Once of age, you have to find your own treasures and we do so love treasures. It’s a joy to get treasures from the sky without having to go and bother you humans or our mountain kin who are less intelligent and more aggressive.”

Keith bowed to the giant. “I know what I have done, but I have nothing to my name but this knife and this bag. Send me away and I will cut the stalk down myself. I only mean to leave here quickly.”

The giant sighed. “You’re no fun. You’re not going to beg for pretty things or try and trick me? Ah, but simply sending you away won’t do. How about I give you three choices.”

Keith grit his teeth. The tales of giants mostly came from those in the mountains. They didn’t barter well. A cunning person could talk circles around them and come out with what they wanted, but a slip of the tongue would get your tongue slit at best. They were also ugly things, but the giant before Keith was both beautiful and frightening and nowhere near as large as what he imagined. Still, he towered in his throne fit for four. Keith would take almost any punishment as long as he could live his life free of Honerva and a brothel, free of an alpha’s forceful hands. 

“I will choose.”

The giant smiled and reached out with two fingers to stroke Keith’s head. “I hope you find these choices fair. First, I could go back to my workshop and allow you free roam of my castle. Whether you steal anything or not is up to you, but I will not help you escape nor ensure that we stay close enough to your stalk for you to climb back down once you’ve found your way out. If you get stuck, just lock yourself in any room. It’s a large castle even for me, yet you may find yourself trapped. It might be fun to have a little mouse as a roommate.” 

Keith frowned. The giant certainly had a key to every room and would be able to sniff him out once his heat began. It wasn’t as if Keith was truly the size of a mouse compared to the giant. What sort of child-sized hole would be in a bachelor alpha’s home?

“The second,” the giant continued and grinned in a sickeningly charming way, “you do me a favor and I ensure your safe return to your city.”

“What sort of favor?” Keith asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Oh, the kind you’re thinking of. You’re an omega about to go into heat and I’m an alpha who has held you in his arms. I reek of your smell, and it is delicious. I don’t mean to have you use more than your hands or mouth or both to get rid of my problem and I will pay you that pail of gold you thought to steal. I’ve paid far less for far more so I think it’s a good deal and then you’ll have the experience of what a giant’s dick looks like.”

This was even more unfavorable to Keith, he thought. Was he supposed to trust the giant to keep his word and not take more? If it was only an hour, he wouldn’t be in heat yet, but his skin felt itchy and he could smell the giant more and more. Even if he did agree, he may go into heat simply from the giant’s climax.

“I won’t be whored out,” Keith said. 

The giant nodded and waved a hand. “Certainly, I can respect your virtue, but you’ve put me in a difficult position. If I just let you go, which any other day I would, what do you think would happen by the time you reached the bottom of that stalk? Even if I let you have the gold, would you make it back to your town before your heat started?”

“I have a place prepared,” Keith answered. 

“Is it close to the beanstalk? Does it have a sturdy lock?”

“That’s none of your business?” Keith replied with a growl. 

“Certainly, it isn’t, but I find myself interested in you. And I know things. For instance, I know that many people will have seen this stalk as it is taller, much taller than the tower in your city. Many people will be curious and come to see it and to help with any dangers, many alphas will come. They may already be down there, they may already be climbing and they will smell you. I do not know the people of your town, but I know an aggressive alpha won’t think twice about taking an unknown omega in heat. Aren’t you trying to avoid that?”

Keith shivered. The giant spoke the truth. The beanstalk would attract attention and Keith would be found out. He was too far into preheat to make it back to town unnoticed. 

“What’s the third option?”

This time, the giant sighed a bit dreamily. “Mate me.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re a giant!”

Instantly, the giant laughed. The sound was like brass chorusing through the hall of his throne room. “Observant, little bird. And I am tall for the sky demon race, but you’re not small yourself. Breeding between giants and humans have gone on for ages. With each generation, humans get taller while giants get shorter. There’s little to worry for such a coupling.”

Keith worried for coupling with his own kind, he had much to worry, but he did feel some relief from the reassurance and hoped it didn’t show. 

“Why?” Keith asked. 

“Why you?”

Keith nodded. 

The giant sighed. “It’s lonely. I go months without seeing even one of my kind. Even then, it’s only for business. Even sex feels like business with them. I’ve longed for companionship, but as I’ve said, most of my kind are alphas and will only breed for the sake of blood ties. I have no interest in that. I think a human mate would be good. I’m quite fond of humans.”

The pictures of cities and landscapes covering the giant’s halls came to Keith’s thoughts. “Do you visit land often?”

“It’s a bit difficult for me being so tall. Not everyone is welcoming to non-humans, but you could go for me. You could help me buy gems and the other metals I need. My cow gives me my gold, but she still needs food to produce it. And I long for a little one, too. I miss being in a family,” the giant admitted. 

Keith stared down at his knife and the pail of gold. “I’ve never had a family.”

“Then you can have a family with me. If you agree, I’m willing to lock myself away this heat and romance you properly.”

“If that is so, I might as well agree to your first option,” Keith pointed out. 

It was fair, though, too fair. 

He could go back down the beanstalk, go back to his city, with gold or not, but what would that do for him. Keith hadn’t thought past getting somewhere safe and away from Honerva. In the end, he was still an omega and when his heat hit, he’d be vulnerable. For those few days, he wouldn’t be able to kill anyone even if he was lethal every other day, even if he was strong. 

The plan was to run, to avoid. 

It was tiring. 

As a child fighting off rabid dogs before he’d known of presentations, all he wanted was a home. 

Keith placed his dagger down and bowed flat to the carpet before the giant. “Give me this home and I will bare you my neck. I have nowhere better to go.”

“Don’t prostrate yourself to me, little bird, I could tell you had no home. It’s not my right to tell you what the best option for you is, so it is your choice. I laid pretty words down, but you don’t have to believe them. However, it will be your home if you so choose. Tell me your name.”

Keith sat up and looked at the alpha, his vision blurring in and out as a wave of heat overtook him. “I am Keith, Alpha.”

The giant looked startled. He reached out and touched Keith’s cheek with one large hand. It felt cool and Keith rubbed against it. 

“Your body has made its choice, but your lips still do not speak the words I need to hear. My name is Lance, tell me your choice, Keith.”

Keith shook himself of his daze and swallowed hard before meeting those blue eyes and tested the name of his alpha on his tongue. “Lance, you will be my alpha.”

The giant smiled and leaned down softly taking Keith’s first kiss. Keith thought it felt odd, Lance’s lips were longer than his own, his tongue large and filling his mouth as it worked it’s way in, but he managed to follow. Lance’s hand stayed on the back of his neck, fingers pressing in the places where a bite mark would take and it helped to keep Keith sane as the giant moved away. 

“As I thought, your heat will be here soon. You’re quite a dirty bird, though. We’ll need to clean you up and make you a presentable mate for someone as well off as me,” said Lance pulling away and standing. 

Keith shrunk in on himself. “You could have picked a prettier mate.”

“A raven’s feather will glisten, all it needs is sunlight. All you need is a bath. You’ll feel as precious as gems in my hands before I ever take you, that I will make sure of,” Lance promised and picked Keith up. 

Lance carried Keith like a child on his hip with his hand on his bottom through the halls of his castle. Keith didn’t pay attention to the portraits and landscapes this time. Instead, he focused on his breathing to keep his heat calm. Upstairs and down more halls, they finally entered a room containing what Keith considered a small pool but was actually a large bath. Crystal clear water already turned in it with a light bit of steam showing its heat. The giant placed Keith down on a white stone stool and reached out for him. Keith flinched. 

“Will you allow me to undress you?” Lance asked. 

Keith placed a hand on the buttons of his shirt. “I can do it myself.”

The giant knelt down before Keith and placed a hand on his knee covering almost half his thigh. “Oh, certainly you can, but I want you familiar with my touch. Allow me this intimate gesture.”

There was sense in letting Keith get used to his mate. The thought still felt weird when his mind wasn’t in that hazy place. He nodded and removed his hand. 

As Lance's fingers moved along the buttons of his shirt, Keith was reminded of the way he played the harp. The way his fingers worked had calmed the roaring instrument down. He felt like the giant was doing the same to him, except as his nerves settled, his heart did not, only grew more excited, especially hearing the giant hum along. 

“You have a nice voice,” Keith said. 

Lance looked surprised.

“You’re humming.”

The giant grew bashful and it was a pleasant look on his handsome face. “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith grew bashful, too, and put his attention to the horns on Lance’s head. He wondered if the piercings that decorated the tips hurt. 

“Can you lift your butt so I can take off your pants, Keith?” Lance asked. 

“Can I touch your horns?” Keith asked back lifting his hips. 

Lance’s hand paused in undressing his omega. He grinned crookedly at Keith. “Yes you may, but careful of the base, they’re sensitive.”

Keith nodded and reached out finding the feel of them similar to the horns of cows, but better quality. There was a blue shimmer to them. “Pretty.”

“You should be careful with your compliments, little bird. I can give them better than I receive them.”

The giant moved back and went to the pool’s edge. Keith knew he was sitting there completely naked now. He was embarrassed and wanted to cover up, but he’d rather be mated without those dirty clothes. He thought to keep himself distracted with more questions about his alpha. “Why do you call me that name? Little bird.”

“Your hair is black and you’re a thief. Crows and ravens like to visit me through open windows when I fly low enough. I’ve had a few shiny things go missing because of them, but they’re beautiful birds and very smart. Only smart people can be successful thieves,” the giant explained. 

Keith frowned. “I didn’t get away so I can’t be a thief.”

The giant laughed and approached Keith. He reached out and lifted Keith in his arms without warning. Keith couldn’t help but look up at him and cling to his neck only to get a wink and words that made him flush. 

“You successfully stole my heart.”

“A-are all giants such saps?” Keith asked as he was carried to the water.

“Honestly, no, you got the best of the bunch.”

Keith wanted to agree when the warmth of the bath soaked into his tired bones and he moaned. Lance had lowered him into the shallow end so he could sit on a step comfortably. The giant then brought over a tray of bottles and small containers. He ladled water over Keith’s hair and scrubbed product after product into it with practiced fingers. Keith couldn’t help but moan a few more times as he relaxed into his alpha’s touch. Soon the giant moved onto Keith’s body. Though he worked the soaps into Keith’s muscles, he didn’t linger with naughty fingers. Still, Keith felt himself react as the giant’s hands grabbed between his thighs and rubbed the places Keith only touched in heat. 

By the time the giant pulled Keith from the water, the omega was holding slick back and let Lance towel him dry while sporting an embarrassing half chub. 

“You’re quite cute,” Lance said cupping Keith’s face in the towel and leaned in for a kiss. “A few nicks and bruises, but it adds character.”

“I’m not some fancy piece of jewelry,” Keith muttered. He didn’t think he had any place to say such a thing. His virginity had been worth less than anything Lance had in his workshop by the prices the men at Honerva’s door always quoted, but Keith’s stubbornness was his virtue. 

Lance pouted. “Of course not, you’re my mate. So, instead, I’m going to cover you in them. Come.”

Once again, Keith was picked up and carried through the halls of Lance’s giant castle. He found himself back in the workshop. The lion harp played an angry chord and the gold milking cow mooed it quiet as Lance placed Keith neatly on a chair. The giant then moved to a locked cabinet. He had a set of keys tied to his sash and used them to unlock the cabinet. 

“Now, I admit I expected my mate to be a bit larger, but it shouldn't take me long to resize it,” Lance said and pulled out a mannequin covered in gold chains. 

Keith wanted to say it looked like chainmail, but the thing the giant had appeared more like the tassel outfits those omega performers in brothels might wear. It was a two-piece with the shirt held up by two thin straps of linked gold and a skirt that wouldn’t hide anything. 

“I truly am just going to be your decoration,” Keith said staring at the mannequin.

Lance looked at him with a frown as he pulled the shirt off the mannequin. “That’s not true. This is a custom among the Sky Demon Clan. When mating, you’re supposed to present an article of clothing to your mate to wear during the first mating. This is something special. Usually, it’s decorative chest armor or something made of cloud silk, but I am a jeweler that is known for his gold. I want to dress my mate in my most expensive piece. There may be no jewels in it, but nestled around you, what jewel could compare?”

Keith blushed. He still felt like he was being used as an accessory, but a really expensive one. 

Something priceless. 

And he could live with that. 

Keith nodded his head and let Lance lay the shirt over him. He sat still and glanced at the giant’s hands as they worked on the tiny fine links of gold cutting them and linking them back together. There were calluses on those long fingers, but he remembered their soft touch from the bath and the precision of their musical ability. Keith knew the lips of his privates were wet but contained himself not to dirty the seat he was on. It was difficult with the feel of the gold on his skin. It was cold and heavy and felt good. He resisted the urge to roll in the chains and let the metal rub roughly on his nipples. Then the skirt was added and his half chub stayed with the softness that came with how thin these chains were. Every time he shifted they jingled. 

“There, now they fit,” Lance said and looked about the workshop. He came back with a few more bits of chain and a box then took a seat in front of Keith. “How is your heat?”

“Still building,” Keith replied. 

“It’s very sweet, but there’s an undertone of spice. I think when that gets stronger you’ll be ready,” Lance said and lifted one of Keith’s wrists slipping on bangles of gold. “I’ll just continue dolling you up until you’re ready.”

Keith frowned. The giant had hummed on and off this whole time. Though it was pleasant, Keith had questions. Usually, he would keep them to himself, but he would be living with this alpha for the rest of his life and decided to voice them. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why haven’t you just taken me?” Keith asked. 

Lance held Keith’s hand between his. It tickled where his thumb stroked. “You were attractive dirty and begging in my throne room. My libido would have no problem taking you like that and I will look forward to doing so in the future, but this is your first and our first. I want you to feel happy and safe when we mate. And most of all I think you deserve to feel beautiful even if you never wanted to.”

“I’m an omega, I didn’t think it mattered what I looked like,” Keith muttered. He knew he was at least okay looking, but he had scars and muscle from the work he performed on the farm even if he was too skinny. Being beautiful was never his prerogative. 

“It doesn’t,” Lance agreed, “but do you mind it?”

Keith shook his head. “You seem to be enjoying it.”

The giant chuckled. “I like to pamper, I’m afraid.”

A twitch of a smile graced Keith’s lips. “Then pamper until your heart is overjoyed.”

The giant’s fond smile was dazzling, his blue eyes bright. “Your agreeance to our mating has already overflowed my joy.”

Lance continued to decorate Keith’s arms then a few on his ankles. He found holes Honerva had made in Keith’s ears time and time again to mark him as part of her farm, cleaned them, and filled them with gold. He placed small clips in Keith’s hair, rings on his fingers, and rubbed at Keith’s neck making the omega purr. 

“Your neck is beautiful, perfect for more gold, but I don’t want to break a tooth biting metal,” the giant said and pressed on the spots that promised a bite making Keith go gooey. 

Keith only came back to himself when he felt something wet against his lips. He opened his mouth expecting a kiss but found Lance’s fingers smearing something red on them. Then the giant lightly darkened Keith’s eyes with kohl and dusted something shiny along his skin before finally moving back. 

“Beautiful. You could outshine any female giant at a sky banquet,” Lance said and helped Keith off the seat and to a mirror in the workshop. 

Keith thought he looked painted. There was no doubt he was beautiful, but the rich omegas of the city wore clothes that covered every part of them and weren’t so bright. The brothel workers wore this, painted their faces like this, enhanced their assets to engage clients for more tips. But only a king’s brothel could house an omega that was dressed like Keith. 

It was then Keith understood he wasn’t mating just a gentle giant, but a loaded one. 

“You’re rich.”

Lance laughed and leaned down to kiss Keith’s cheek. “Just now figuring that out, little bird? You’ve climbed high in society simply by climbing high.”

Keith laughed. The giant wasn’t wrong. 

“Oh, what a beautiful sound. It’s good to know I won’t have a silent bird in my home.”

Keith leaned back against the giant and reached out for one of his hands, studying it. The giant allowed, stroking Keith’s hair with his other hand. 

“You won’t keep this bird locked up, will you?”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and spread his arms out moving them up and down like a bird flapping its wings. The gold chains jingled softly with the motion. 

“You’re in the sky, Keith, you’re free. Even if you have no wings you’re flying here with me. We’ve already left the sky above your city. You’re soaring now.”

Keith’s breath caught. His city was gone? Truly? So he’d managed to escape. 

Suddenly, Keith turned and wrapped his arms around the giant’s waist. He felt Lance’s belly button against his cheek and buried his nose into the fabric of the giant’s robe taking in the scent of his alpha. 

“Take me far far away from that place. Take me to a place of pleasure and happiness.”

Lance stroked Keith’s head holding him close. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

“Then take me to where you’ll mate me. Pre-heat has passed.”

Keith enjoyed the carrying this time as the giant led him back down familiar halls and into the throne room. He sat on his throne and placed Keith in his lap keeping one hand on Keith’s hip, the other lounging against the arm of his chair. Lance made no other move, simply watching Keith. Keith was confused and looked around the throne room. 

“Why here?”

“It’s where you agreed to mate me,” the giant explained. 

“Why not your bed?” Keith asked.

Lance’s thumb stroked over the chains on Keith’s hip. “You have no nest there.”

“I have no nest here, either.”

“But you’re familiar with here. My bed smells like me. There’s nothing there that’s yours yet. It could be overbearing to your senses since we’re not familiar with each other. This place is open. When I’ve helped you through your first wave, we can move to my room. You can make a nest. You can go anywhere you feel comfortable and I will join you there. I don’t want to scare you.”

Keith nodded. He wanted to argue that he wouldn’t go feral being so thoroughly surrounded by his mate’s scent, but what did he know. The fact that Keith was a virgin and Lance wasn’t had been laid bare hours ago. Keith could only trust that his alpha knew more and each step in preparing for this had earned that trust. He clung to Lance’s robe and laid his head against his chest to feel closer. 

“Are you scared?” Lance asked. 

“Yes,” Keith answered truthfully, “but you’ve played me well.”

“I won’t have you unwilling. Shall we begin?”

Keith looked up at the giant. He really was handsome. Anyone would say he was lucky to have a rich and handsome mate. The giant thing also meant he had a powerful mate. Keith didn’t care about any of that. He had always been running from this, had avoided it for years. All he wanted was a peaceful home and if mating a handsome, rich, and powerful alpha gave him that then Keith would agree he was lucky. 

Leaning up, Keith took his first kiss from the giant. 

The movements were slow. Lance didn’t rush him, only kept him safe in his lap and followed along. Keith’s cheeks heated up, his thighs feeling wet, when he slipped his tongue inside the giant’s mouth and urged him into a deeper kiss. 

Lance’s hands began to move along Keith’s body. He felt up his sides, hands slipping beneath the chains of gold, hands large enough to reach Keith’s nipples with the caress. Keith shivered feeling his nipple peak and become sweet and ticklish with the touch. The giant’s other hand moved below the skirt urging Keith’s legs opened. There was plenty of space in the chair and on the giant’s lap for Keith to spread his legs wide and it took little coaxing to get Keith to do so. Heat had Keith’s half chub at full mast with only a few strokes and it poked out of the chains of the skirt. Then Lance’s fingers stroked his folds and Keith pulled from the kiss. 

“You’ve never been touched there,” Lance sighed as he stroked it again. 

Keith shivered and studied the giant’s face. He was staring at Keith watching his expression as he continued to stroke and Keith’s hips gave a slight rock as the sensation grew from startling to nice. Lance removed his hand, though, and Keith whined at the lost sensation. 

“Shh, you’re not quite ready yet,” Lance said and lifted Keith’s face. “Here, kiss me more and I’ll continue.”

Happily, Keith did, even though his mouth began to feel sore. While kissing, the giant stroked Keith’s body with his hands. The chains on Keith’s body jingled with the touch playing soft music that matched the progression of their mating. 

Their kiss ended when Lance’s hand went to Keith’s thighs and he was suddenly flipped upside down in the giant’s lap. He looked up at Lance from between his legs as the giant held them open and close to his face. The chains had fallen downwards and Keith could see his length perked and thighs glossy with slick. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Keith asked. 

“I’m afraid I will hurt you with my fingers if I just start prepping you. To guess, your body isn’t used to enjoying heats, so I want to encourage it to open up for me,” Lance answered and then leaned in and placed a kiss right to the folds of Keith’s omega cunt. 

It was beyond embarrassing and intimate. Keith felt himself flutter down there and turned away so as not to see more. Instead, he felt his cheek rub against something hot and hard beneath the soft fabric of Lance’s robe. 

Lance moaned and pulled away from kissing at the places between Keith’s thighs. “If you want, you can take that out and get familiar with it. Just don’t scream, alright. Unless it’s my name in pleasure.”

Keith eyed the giant suspiciously, but Lance only went back to treating the lips of his cunt like the lips of his mouth, tongue coming into play, so he looked away once more. His cheeks were warm from the sweetness that coursed through him. He still felt it in his nipples and his lips, a feeling close to what Keith had when he could get his hands on a dessert. And it came with a want for more. Now that feeling was starting between his legs and he felt ashamed of it. So, he decided to be adventurous. 

Rubbing his cheek against Lance’s robes, he felt the giant moan again, the vibration against his cunt making Lance’s tongue curl along his folds and push in further. The hot and hard thing against his cheek twitched as well and Keith gasped. The chuckle that followed had Keith grasping at Lance’s robes to keep from moaning. Immediately, he stuffed his hand into Lance’s robe and pulled out the giant’s cock. 

Keith didn’t think about screaming when he held the giant’s thing before his face. No, if he wasn’t held upside down, he would have thought to run. It was unfortunate that Keith had seen a few alpha cocks face to face in his lifetime. He’d attempted to run a few times after his first heat started when he went to town with Honerva and she wasn’t looking. Alphas and betas in the back alleys, whether rich or poor, sober or drunk, were eager to whip out their dicks and crowd around dirty little omegas, usually just for a scare or in hopes of seducing them for a free go. They had only managed to frighten a young Keith into going back to Honerva and taking her punishment. 

The giant’s dick was large. Even for the Sky Demon race, Keith was sure it was large. The girth, though big, wasn’t that overbearing when Keith’s imagination had thought of something worse, but the length. Keith was sure he’d be able to feel it in his womb when he was plugged up with Lance’s knot. Keith didn’t move his hand away from it. He’d tackled snakes before in Honerva’s garden before it died off and if he let go of their head, they’d bite. He felt a similar danger from the cock before him. 

Lance’s hands moved to hold Keith firmly to his face while still being able to creep in and spread his folds open. His breath tickled Keith’s exposed hole and his balls and he wiggled a bit. 

“I promise it won’t bite. My mouth is here being gentle. The most that will do is spray you with my delight,” Lance said. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Simply holding it makes me happy.”

Of course this thing wasn’t a snake, Keith knew that. Plus, the whole point of this was to get bitten. He felt relieved he wasn’t expected to get familiar with Lance’d dick, but his chest didn’t feel right. Lance drove his tongue straight into his cunt with such enthusiasm, moving it around and licking at his insides like they were made of candy. If he couldn’t learn to enjoy his mate just as much, he could easily be ignored between heats and ruts. Originally, such an arrangement would have suited him just fine, but he found himself addicted to the sweet feeling and Lance’s fingers, one of which was stroking the underside of his dick. 

Arching in Lance’s hold from the pleasure, Keith’s hand squeezed the giant’s dick. There was a slight pause in his licking, but otherwise, Lance made no sign of discomfort. Keith squeezed it again as his breathing picked up feeling a building of pleasure in his cunt and turned to his alpha’s dick. He scooted into a better position and began licking at the large organ, his mind becoming hazy being able to smell and taste the pheromones of his alpha. Was Lance so enthusiastic about Keith’s hole because it made him feel the same?

Lance removed his face and shifted Keith allowing the omega a better position to get the tip inside his mouth. 

“Ah, so you can get some in. Don’t force yourself, I rarely get such a treat so whatever you can do is alright,” Lance assured. “It feels good even with your small mouth. It actually feels better. Ah~you’ll be tighter, too, won’t you, always tighter because you’re smaller than me. How exciting.” 

Keith could feel Lance’s excitement as he held Lance’s dick and sucked his tip. It was already sticky with precum he found himself eager to suck down. 

“You’ve accepted more of me so I will go ahead and use my fingers to open you up,” Lance said and then he pushed a finger into Keith’s cunt. 

Slick poured from Keith and he pulled his face away to moan. He knew what fingers felt like, his own. But the giant’s single-digit was like two of his. He clenched down around it as soon as Lance’s finger was knuckle. Keith moaned as Lance pulled the finger out, the friction good against his sensitive insides, and then pushed it back in again. 

“Does it hurt?” Lance asked. 

“No.”

“I’m going to have to get three in you to even attempt entering, so be patient. If it feels good, let it feel good. If it hurts, you have a very good way of telling me,” the giant explained. 

Keith simply laid upside down against the giant. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing quickened. He kept one hand on Lance’s dick, just holding it, occasionally brushing his thumb along it. When the giant slowed the movement of his finger, Keith looked at him and noticed the questioning stare in Lance’s eyes. He leaned in and licked Lance’s dick a few times to say he was alright and then another finger was added. 

All the while, the jingling of the gold chains he wore filled his ears in a soft intimate rhythm. 

When Lance asked to enter the third finger, Keith was soaked. His stomach curled with a sensation he was familiar with. He sucked on Lance’s tip to consent and squirmed at the entering of the third finger. This one pushed at his limits, but Keith had felt pain all of his life. Light pain was almost pleasurable and he moaned as Lance thrust the three fingers in and out of him with occasional kisses to his thighs. 

“L-Lance, gonna…” Keith tried to warn but was late as he tightened around Lance’s fingers and shot slick out. Being upside down, the spray was nothing more than a gush of wetness slipping past the giant’s fingers with a small shot of cum from Keith’s dick that landed on the giant’s knees just missing his expensive robe. 

“Oh, you finally orgasmed, not a full one, but I think you’re ready now,” the giant said and flipped Keith back into a sitting position with his back to Lance’s chest. 

Keith whined feeling both wound up and like jelly. 

Lance’s dick rubbed between Keith’s thighs and Keith looked at the contrast between his size. For a male omega, Keith wasn’t small. He was lean but muscled with a better physique than most male betas and his dick size could compare. Next to Lance’s, though, Keith felt small. So small. 

Keith felt like a doll, dressed up and pampered. He’d never wanted that kind of life, but this alpha...Maybe it was the heat or the promise of a home, but Keith found it pleasant to be completely within the embrace of his alpha and he needed, needed so badly, to be mated and marked. 

“Fuck me,” Keith mumbled. 

Lance chuckled, the sound deep and a bit breathless like the alpha was also at his limit. It felt nice vibrating from his chest against Keith’s back. 

“Mate me,” Keith begged more, louder. 

“Alright, sit up,” the giant instructed. 

Keith got on his knees feeling weak. He could barely fit himself over Lance’s cock with the tip snug nestled between the lips of his omega hole. He rubbed it feeling excited and Lance’s hands came to hold him still pressing his tip up just a bit for some relief. 

“Your heat is definitely here now. You smell so good. Can you open yourself up for me? I’ll help you press down. Only go as far as is comfortable, we have a few days to get you used to it,” Lance said and leaned down to kiss the back of Keith’s neck. 

Keith shivered and rocked his hips in Lance’s hold. “I want it~.”

Keith didn’t want to whine, he didn’t, but he felt so good, so needy. And he had an alpha to take care of him. Someone to take care of him. Remembering Lance’s instructions, he reached behind himself and parted his cunt for Lance to begin pushing up. 

The giant did push up but also pushed Keith down. Having so much slick inside him, Lance’s dick easily pushed past the first resistance. Keith’s lips parted as he tried to breath through the sensation. He was so loose from the orgasm and preparation, but a part of him still wanted to reject the intrusion. It was easy until halfway down and that was when Keith finally winced. 

Lance stopped pushing Keith down. He waited a few moments then used his hips to loosen up the stretch by shifting them. Then, he pulled Keith up. 

“No, don’t take it out,” Keith gasped. 

“I’m not taking it out. I’m going to start fucking you. The more I fuck you the loser it will get. I don’t think you’ll take my knot this first time, but I’ll at least get you seated on it when I bite you,” Lance promised. 

“Want...it…”Keith moaned. 

The giant moved Keith up and down his length with little help from Keith. Keith only held onto his hands and felt everything. If he wasn’t in heat, he might find it degrading to be used like a fuck toy, but Lance explained everything and it made sense. Keith would learn how to move on such a big dick eventually. 

Fuck, he’d learn. Keith never wanted to learn to be mated, but now he did want to be mated so good by Lance. 

Every few thrusts had Keith lower and lower on Lance’s dick. He wasn’t sure if there was pain or not. It all blended together with the need of his heat. Everything just felt good. And he could hear the jingling of the chains. Once Keith could feel Lance’s thighs between his widespread legs, that was when the jingling became a nasty sound of seduction incorporated with their moans. Keith couldn’t hear his own, but he could feel them. He was listening to Lance’s. The alpha’s grunts were interrupted by reassuring words that made Keith’s chest flutter. 

Jingle, jingle, jingle.

Lance fucked Keith on his dick faster and harder. His words became more mutterings of sweet nothings, barely remembering to instruct and give praise to his small inexperienced partner. It wasn’t as if Keith was in the headspace to understand anything the giant said anyways. He could feel the giant’s knot pressing between his buttcheeks. Every few thrusts, Lance would push Keith down just a bit more to test the stretch of Keith’s hole, but Keith clenched. There was no way he could take that knot his first time when he was this close to orgasm even if he desperately wanted it. A bite was the only thing needed between them. 

The giant pressed Keith down against his knot and only thrust with his hips. He held Keith in placed with one hand and played with his nipples with the other. He leaned in. His hot breath on the back of Keith’s neck made the omega shiver with anticipation, his dick dribbling, ready to cum. Finally, with a chuckle of Keith’s name, Lance bit him. 

Keith arched against the giant, his cum shooting out to the carpet floor that led up to the throne. His cunt spasmed with sweetness feeling Lance cum thick and full inside him. Lance came for a whole minute and didn’t release his teeth until he was done. Keith sighed at the sensation. It hadn’t been as scary as he thought, to be bitten. He wiggled on Lance’s dick, though, feeling somewhat unsatisfied but also completely jellified. He leaned back against his alpha and waited for the knot to go down inside him. 

“You felt incredible,” Lance said. He moved a hand up Keith’s body and cupped his face urging him to look up.

Keith grinned staring at his mate’s face. “Not hard to do, I hear.”

Lance leaned down and kissed Keith. Keith kissed back lazily taking in the sensation of Lance growing soft inside him. 

Once the knot was gone, Lance lifted Keith from his dick. A gush of cum and slick leaked out and made Keith’s legs sticky. Lance laid Keith across his lap stopping the flow and fiddled around in a pocket of his robe. Keith glanced behind him as he felt something cold touching his hole. Lance held a golden large egg-shaped device with a little handle at the end. 

“I’m just going to plug you up,” Lance explained. “It’s going to keep you stretched wide enough to immediately take me when your next wave hits. Then I can get my knot inside you.”

Keith purred and allowed the giant to press the egg inside him. It was cold, but knowing Lance’s semen couldn’t escape anymore made his omega urges feel satisfied. 

Lance let Keith lay across his lap for a moment. The giant rubbed his back and hair like Keith was a pet. It was degrading, but Lance was so gentle Keith was willing to be pampered however the giant wanted. He could feel it in the bite that Lance had no ill will towards Keith. 

“Are you happy?” Lance asked now petting Keith’s ass occasionally squeezing it, but even that felt nice. 

Keith nodded. “I’m purring. I can’t remember the last time I’ve purred and it wasn’t because I was calming down the younger kids at the farm.”

“How do you feel?”

Keith moaned. “Like I shouldn’t be allowed to feel this nice.”

The giant suddenly lifted Keith and placed him back in his lap facing him. Lance tilted Keith’s chin up and gave him a soft meaningful look, the blush of sexual pleasure still tinting his tanned cheeks. “You deserve to feel nice, Keith. There’s no allowance necessary.” 

Keith smiled thankfully at Lance then leaned in and pressed his ear against the giant’s chest. It was so big and hard, but his heart, though big, was definitely soft. Keith could hear it beating, fast, but even it’s tempo was made to make Keith feel safe. 

“You should bite me,” Lance said. 

Keith hummed. “I don’t have to.”

“It’s a tradition for sky demons. It’ll also lock our bond for longer. I live for a long time, Keith. You’ll live with me for just as long the stronger our bond is even when we have to renew it.”

Blinking, Keith stared at his mate surprised. A long time? “How long have you been alone?”

Lance stroked Keith’s face. “At least thrice your life.”

It broke Keith’s heart to hear that. He could feel how happy Lance was having him here now. 

In a sudden surge, Keith leaned in and kissed Lance desperately. The giant didn’t react immediately and by the time he did, Keith was already moving off his lips to place kisses along his jaw and down his neck before finally biting down. Keith couldn’t taste the blood, every other sensation overpowered it. He could smell it, the thick iron taste, but it did nothing but urge the next wave of Keith’s heat to begin. His connection with Lance was stronger. He could tell Lance felt it now with the deep rumbles coming from his chest, not quite a purr, but something just as comforting. 

Keith pulled off the bite and placed bloody kisses down Lance’s chest coming to a nipple. He kissed it then licked it, a haze coming over him. Lance held him close, humming softly with pleasure. Keith pulled off to lick and nibble then curled up against Lance as his heat took over him again. He stayed close and suckled feeling content. 

“Keith,” Lance groaned. “That’s not one of my most sensitive areas, I’m afraid. Male alphas don’t have as much sensation there.”

Keith just whined. 

Lance moved his hands to hold his mate against him. “Alright, I get it, you’re comfortable. I don’t mind. I’m going to start preparing you once more.”

Keith didn’t register any of Lance’s words. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere safe and warm. He didn’t react until he felt a large finger pushing against the entrance of his asshole. He grumbled pulling off and looked behind him just as Lance slipped a finger inside. With all the slick he’d produced, it wasn’t hard to get one finger it, but it was still uncomfortable. Keith shifted so he was properly seated in Lance lap and looked up at him. 

“Hey, I thought we might have a little fun back here until you’re ready to take my cock again. I might be able to even get the tip in your ass,” Lance explained. “If not today, another day.”

All Keith could do was nod as he felt Lance thrust his finger in and out of his ass. Soon, it was joined by a second which caused Keith to gasp at the stretch. It didn’t hurt. Omegas typically were quick to stretch for either hole. Too much breeding could hurt, Keith had heard, so using the ass was common as for other couplings. Still, he was surprised. They’d only had sex once and Lance was huge. He hadn’t even been able to take his mate’s knot in his omega slit. 

The fingers did feel good, though. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and shifted his hips with Lance’s fingers as he scissored him open. 

“Heat looks so good on you, Keith. To watch such a raptor turn into an eagerly mountable hen is so beautiful.”

“You’re...a peacock,” Keith said and moaned out as Lance’s fingers hit a spot deep inside him. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Keith said.

The giant laughed and removed his fingers. He shifted Keith so his now awakened cock was under Keith’s ass and pressed him down. 

“I-it won’t fit,” Keith protested. 

“No, it won’t, but I’m going to tease you until you beg me to put it in your cunt,” Lance said.

Keith whined but pressed down. The tip did breach, but it was as much as Keith could take and he wiggled on it. His nails dug into Lance’s shoulders as need built up inside him. 

Lance lifted Keith so he couldn’t press down then leaned in. He found Keith’s nipples after tonguing around the chains of gold that covered his body and suckled it like Keith had done before. It made Keith scream with sweet pleasure. He leaned back trying to grab at Lance’s dick as if he could push it into his ass himself to get some relief. Of course, he was smaller and in heat with his mate. He couldn’t move unless Lance let him. Instead, Lance moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

“I want you to suck me and I want you to fuck me, Lance, please,” Keith begged. “Please. I want you to be able to suckle when I’m filled with your child, taste how good I’ll nurture them. I can’t if you don’t KNOT ME!”

Lance pulled off and kissed Keith deeply. His face was red and pupils blown in those blue blue eyes. It seemed Keith’s heat had finally cracked his control. “You want children so soon? I want a big family, don’t be so eager to give that to me. Mounting you pregnant would be my delight.”

“Then get me pregnant,” Keith demanded. “Put your knot in my cunt, stretch me so wide I’m ruined.”

Lance chuckled. “I can’t do that, but I can definitely have fun trying to ruin you. I’ll give you my knot.”

With that, Lance finally removed the golden egg from inside his mate. Keith arched at the friction but whined at the empty feeling being without the stopper left inside him. Then, Lance lifted Keith. Keith braced himself with his hands on Lance’s shoulders and spread his legs as the giant lowered him down. Lance thrust up as soon as his tip had breached the lips of Keith’s cunt. 

Keith was already coated in slick again and the previous liquids helped to ease Lance’s long cock inside his heat. Lance’s balls slapped up against Keith’s lips when the giant gave hard thrusts up, bouncing Keith on his lap not worrying about taking it slow this time. Keith was eager to meet his mate’s thrusts and slammed back down wanting to feel Lance’s tip in his womb. 

He’d never wanted anything in his womb, even in heat, even when younger with unrealistic dreams. 

The jingling of the gold chains started to play that seductive melody again, Keith’s moaned the chorus and Lance’s growled the beat. 

The giant rarely said a word of encouragement as he pressed his fingers into Keith’s hips enough to bruise. Keith knew he wouldn’t blame Lance. Facing him, Keith could see how hard the giant was trying to keep his composure as not to hurt Keith. It made Keith want to learn to take his alpha’s cock well enough that he could see Lance go wild. He wanted to see so much from this gentle giant. 

Keith pulled himself close to Lance and kissed him, hands going to his hair. He moved to Lance’s horns when the kiss made the giant more passionate. Keith’s legs couldn’t move and so he just enjoyed the ride of being penetrated and flush against his mate’s lap. Then he felt Lance swell. 

The giant’s thrusts grew more shallow and he rubbed his growing knot against Keith’s cunt’s lips and the first ring of inner walls until there was no resistance and he buried it in deep. 

Keith screamed feeling Lance inflate inside him locking his dick so deep into him that just wiggling made his pulsing flesh hit good spots inside him. A second later, hot spurts of cum splashed inside Keith. Lance then grabbed Keith’s dick and stroked it until Keith tightened around Lance cock as he came between them. This time, their bodies weren’t so lucky and were dirtied. 

Lance held Keith, tired and still knotted up, to his chest like a precious thing. He lifted his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean. 

Keith made a face. “Gross.”

The giant raised a brow. “I’ll remind you of that when I wake up to find you trying to shove my dick down your throat when we move to our bed after getting cleaned up.”

“Ours?” Keith asked before he could stop himself. 

Lance smiled. “Of course. Even if you want your own room which you’re welcome to, my bed will always be ours.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, purring again. He could feel how much Lance meant it and it pleased him. 

“Ours then.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As a gift for the holiday season, here is me defiling Christmas songs to help me with writer's fatigue: 
> 
> Climbing up a stalk~
> 
> Curiosity making you stay
> 
> Heat ticking down the clock~
> 
> Slick easing up the way
> 
> Lips and Knots do swell
> 
> Clamp that heat down tight
> 
> Oh what fun to ride and cling
> 
> And be slain by that dick just right
> 
> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> jingle bells 
> 
> Jingle bells
> 
> jingle all the way
> 
> Oh what fun
> 
> It is to ride
> 
> A giant's slong all day


End file.
